dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mars (Planet)
Name of this planet Since this planet has been known as Mars by billions of people in countless realities for hundreds of years, I'm pretty sure I disagree with titling the article by the name of another culture/language (and a dead one at that). To use an analogy, we use the name Iraq in articles, not كۆماری عێراق ; We use Japan, not Nihon-koku; we refer to the USSR, not Союз Советских Социалистических Республик. I understand the appeal, having been fond of the C.S.Lewis novels, but this is a relatively recent retcon that gave us insight into Martian language but didn't fundamentally alter the planet itself. So, can we move it to Mars? The Paradox 01:35, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :SECONDED. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:47, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::Eye eye! ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:37, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::Good points. But since the page Mars already exists, should this then be moved to Mars (disambiguation), with the planet Mars being the primary page for the article? :::Yes, that's what I meant of course. I've been doing so much Reality-''whatever'' hopping the last couple of days that my mind tends to just conceptualize (without letters or words) the ending at this point. Mars (Planet) is available and seems to fit the naming scheme laid out before Ma'aleca'andran overtook the solar system; Neptune (Planet), Jupiter (Planet) Saturn (Planet), Pluto and Venus (there's always has to be exceptions, but those are easily corrected). Other reality planets could be Mars (Earth-2 Planet), if the need ever arises. A similar solution could work for Rao, which is both a god and a star. The Paradox 03:22, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :I like where yer head is at. After further consideration I have to agree with everyone on this thread. The planet Mars is exists in just about every alternate reality there is, including DC's imprints such as WildStorm and ABC. But Ma'aleca'andra is only used for New Earth/Post-Crisis continuity. Since everyone seems to be in agreement on this issue, I'm gonna go ahead and pull the proverbial trigger and correct the pages. Cool? --Brian Kurtz 18:04, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I just tagged both for merging. I think that's what was intended, for there to be only one article. Alternately, we could have two with Ma'aleca'andra telling the history from the Martian POV and this one from the Earth-One/New Earth POV. Not my prefered solution. Part of the problem is that Earth-One Mars and New Earth Mars history are quite different, and trying to get both into one article kinda wrecks the whole in-universe thing. Not sure what to do about that. The Paradox 01:41, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::FOOEY on keeping things in universe, I say, FOOEY. Just keep the information on one page. Talk about how the crisis changed things. That's an in-universe explanation anyway. Regardless, why do we bother with all of this in-universe mumbo jumbo? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:00, 3 October 2008 (UTC)